Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Jack has lived, breathed and loved the sea so when Barbossa maroons him and leaves him for dead, Jack is bent on getting revenge. Now in Tortuga he meets Gibbs and finds trouble in a form he never imagined. JA
1. The Start of It All

Disclaimer: Pretty standard if you catch my drift. I, the author, am just borrowing these characters without permission, with all intentions of returning them. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves. _So get off my case and go sue somebody else. I hear the doughnut shop is a good place to start. _Pirates of the Caribbean ® All rights reserved, Disney 2002-03. _

Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

__

Chapter One- The Start of It All

---

__

I was born in the wagon of a travelin' show, my mama used to dance for the money they'd throw.   
Papa would do whatever he could; preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good….

When a new baby is born, they are born into a family; a collage of colorful backgrounds and heritage's, an extension of an existing generation that spans far longer than the life of the stars. When the baby is born unto wealthy nobles, they are born into high society complete with riches, money and servants who heed your every call. _Borne with a silver spoon in their mouth, _my mama called it. _Everything is handed to them on a silver platter._

People say a baby is born into something the day they arrive; some are born doctors, lawyers or even military men. Most of the women are born to be wives and nothing else. 

When the baby is born to a peasant family, they are looked down upon, shunned. And it's these children who are born as thieves, scoundrels and pirates. Mama used to tell me stories of such legends and I'd eagerly listen to her every word; but I can't help but to disagree with the ones who say a child is born into their every day occupation. A child is born as that- an innocent baby who needs guidance and a loving hand. They aren't born into what they become; they are made.

I hear the whispers of the town's people, the rumors that are spoken behind our backs. Gypsies some call us- perhaps because of our looks. A lot of the womenfolk call us tramps because we dance for our money. A better way to make a living than sleeping around, if you ask me. And almost everyone sees us as thieves. Not all of my people steal from the crowd while they watch the women dance; my family is honest and their honor is more sacred than the money they make.

I've learned to hate the names we have been given and loath people who dare call us such things. A wise man once told me that we could not change what we are, but that we could only better perfect who we were on the inside. But a chance meeting with a young man taught me better. I remember that meeting like it was yesterday; this is our story…

---

Jack tripped over the gangplank and landed roughly on the dock, a sliver of wood digging under his skin as a nearby crate fell into the water with a _splash._ Brushing the slight pain away, he stood and dusted himself off. Turning, he waved nonchalantly to several men making up a mixed crew of a rumrunner's ship. One man spat in the water before turning his back and the others followed his actions as the ship slowly began to leave the dock.

Shrugging, Jack struck out along the familiar paths of his favorite haunting grounds: Tortuga. He breathed in the foul air, choking a bit before heading to the nearest tavern. He swaggered down the dock, his gaze watching the hustle about the port. 

"'Old up there!" A rough voice called after him, but Jack kept walking, ignoring the shouts from behind. A hand finally grasped his arm and he turned to see a scraggly man standing there, "Ye owe me a new crate lad, ye knocked me other one into th' water."

Jack made a face and looked over the man's shoulder to see a few crates knocked over and broken. "I'm terribly sorry and if I see another crate around, I'll be sure to let you know," Jack quipped with a pat to the man's shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Ye ain't goin' 'till I get m' crate."

Jack pried the fingers of the man from his arm adding, "I'll be goin' when I want to, and oh look! That time would be now, so ta!" He stamped the heel of his boot down on the other man's toe before turning and running down the dock, the fisherman shouting and cursing after him.

He ran through the street knocking over a fruit stand in his process as he rounded a building and headed down an alleyway. Slowing to catch his breath, Jack straightened his hat and coat and re-entered the crowded streets of Tortuga, an innocent grin on his face. Relaxing a bit, he began to whistle as he continued his way toward the tavern, his eyes keeping a watch out for trouble. 

From the corner of his eye he saw an older man approach him, a flask in his hand. The older man took a pace beside Jack, the two walking in silence. Finally the man broke the quiet. "I sees what ye did down at the pier. Ain't no one ev'r got th' best o' ole' John like ye did."

Jack stopped and quirked an eyebrow. He sized the man up, his lips turning into a frown at what he saw. The man was a good 10 years or more Jack's senior and obviously a drunk as he watched him down the contents in the flask. His oily hair was gray with time and his scraggly beard was close behind. His clothes were wrinkled and stained, as was his tanned face, the signs of being weathered aged written all over him.

The old man spit in the palm of his hand before wiping it on his breeches and holding it out to Jack. "The name's Gibbs, but ev'ryone just calls me Gibbs."

Jack couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips, but it quickly disappeared as he looked at Gibb's grimy hand. "I'm happy for you, now go away, you're bothering me," Jack stated as he started to walk away.

"I knows who ye are," Gibbs called after him. "Ye be that Sparrow fella that was 'ere last week askin' 'bout the Isle de Muerta."

Stopping in his tracks, Jack slowly turned on his heel and gazed at Gibb's, his dark eyes wandering the crowd to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Taking a couple steps over to Gibb's, Jack eyed him and asked, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Ye was in me tavern th' last time ye made port. Started a fight ye did and broke one o' me favorite flasks."

Jack looked at him bewildered. "Oh yes," he nodded. "Now I remember. Terribly sorry about that mate, now back to the real point. You have a tavern?"

Gibb's scrunched his nose. "Aye that I do. C'mon, I'll buy ye a drink," he offered as he walked past Jack and headed across the street.

"Much obliged."

The two walked in silence before Jack asked, "So do you know anything of the dreaded Isle de Muerta, Gibbsy?"

"It's Gibbs," Gibbs corrected. "And other than it bein' cursed, no. 'Tis been only a week into your journey, why ye back so soon?"

There was no answer from Jack and Gibbs turned to see that he had lost the pirate captain. Squinting through the crowd, he picked out Jack's hat and made his way to him. Sidling up beside him, Gibbs stood on his toes to look over the heads of the people in front of him, a frown coming to his features.

"Those be gypsies, nothin' but trouble th' lot o' them," Gibbs muttered.

Jack raised a brow at this, but ignored the comment. He watched the small group of women in the middle of circle dance, a few of the closer men tossing some coins into a hat at one woman's feet. Lifting his gaze, he traveled the length of a pair of brown legs that hid underneath a white skirt to a matching shirt that was cut rather low until finally he ended his search at her face.

He was rather surprised to see how young she was, a girl barely the age of 18 if not younger. Jack watched her fervently, his vigil being startled as the girl suddenly tilted her head catching his gaze, the two sets of eyes locking on one another and a smile appearing on her face. Jack was hooked.

---

****

A/N: Just a quick little something I've had rolling in my head for a while now. I'm sure this story has been done before, but this contains a little twist. It of course starts out right after Jack was marooned and picked up by the rumrunners and will gradually taper off over the ten years Jack is ship-less up until the point of the movie and then to it's end. Kinda hard to explain, but if you'll stick around, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy!

-J


	2. Bar Tending

****

Disclaimer: Pretty standard if you catch my drift. I, the author, am just borrowing these characters without permission, with all intentions of returning them. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves. _So get off my case and go sue somebody else. I hear the doughnut shop is a good place to start. _Pirates of the Caribbean ® All rights reserved, Disney 2002-03. _

Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

__

Chapter Two- Bar Tending

---

Jack watched over the heads of the crowd at the group of dancers, his eyes trained on the youngest girl. The music the crowd bobbed their heads too suddenly stopped as a lively tune took its place, Jack absently tapping a foot. He saw the young girl turn around and mingle with the older women, she herself dancing in the middle. 

Gibbs looked on in slight interest at the group, his annoyance growing with Jack. The pirate captain beside him moved forward and he captured the man's arm stopping him. "What be in yur 'ead lad?"

Jack grinned at him. "What makes you think anything is in there to begin with?"

The old tavern keeper sighed as Jack tugged his arm from his grasp. "Ye ain't plannin' on offerin' 'em money, now is ye?" Gibbs asked startled.

"The only thing I plan on offering," Jack started as he stepped away from Gibbs. "Is my services, now if you'll excuse me," he implored as he disappeared into the crowd.

Jack pushed his way through the bustle, his eyes centered on the young girl. When he finally made his way to the inner circle, he caught sight of her as she danced passed him, her head turning, looking at him over her shoulder. Her eyes twinkled as her lips twisted into a grin, her gaze on Jack. The music died quickly as a shout was heard from behind causing the dancers and fiddle players to stop, most vanishing into the night.

The young girl hurriedly scampered to the hat holding the nights' wages and scooped it up into her arms, her chin tilting up catching the glint in Jack's eyes. She paused momentarily to smile at him.

Jack stepped forward when a hand grabbed him from behind. He spun to see Gibbs standing there shaking his head indignantly. "Smartly now 'fore we gets caught by the night watchmen."

"The night watchmen? This is Tortuga man! It doesn't have night watchmen," Jack protested taking his gaze from the girl.

Gibbs frowned. "They be after th' gypsies, Jack! Lawbreaker's and thieves that they be."

Jack growled in frustration and shifted his stare back to the young girl only to find that she had disappeared. 

---

"Gibbs, why is it, for so long the officials of Tortuga didn't give a damn about anything that went on here before," Jack asked as he took a long sip from his bottle of rum. "Yet now they are cracking down on those lovely women dancers."

"Gypsies, Jack," Gibbs corrected as he drank from his flask. "Theys 'ave a reputation them gypsies. Thievin' scoundrels they are. Pickpockets, rob ye while ye watch the women dance they do! I' t'ain't right!"

Jack stared at him. "Seemed like an honest group tonight though."

Gibbs snorted. "Ne'er trust an honest man, Jack me lad, they do stupid things. Likely to get themselves killed they will!"

Taking a long pull of his rum Jack commented, "I'll keep that in mind mate."

The silence that followed made Jack itch with discomfort as he drummed his fingers on the counter watching the amber fluid in the bottle swirl with movement. His actions were interrupted at the creaking of the tavern door, his head snapping up along with Gibbs'. Jack stared in wonder as a young women entered, her face hidden beneath a dark cloak. Tilting his head the pirate captain watched silently as the hood was removed, tendrils of black hair spilling about her shoulders.

__

It's her, he realized as he sat up straight on his stool. 

He saw Gibbs move from the corner of his eye, the awkward quiet being broken. "We don' serve yur kind 'ere, girly. Scram," Gibbs scoffed causing Jack to nod his head in disagreement.

The young girl placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "You mean to tell me you'd turn down a paying customer just like that?"

Gibbs turned to look at the pirate captain who was nodding his head absently at the girl. "Aye," he stuttered before catching Jack's expression shaking his head no. "I mean no." Jack nodded and grinned. "Well uh, I… oh blast, sit down girl. Whadya want?"

The girl smirked as she took a seat at the bar, an empty stool between her and Jack. "Mead," she answered shrugging out of her cloak. 

"You're one of them gypsy dancers, ain't ya?" Jack asked curiously, his head tilted to one side.

The girl frowned and sat back as a mug was placed in front of her, some of the liquid sloshing over the side onto the counter. She scowled at Gibbs before stating, "And if I am? What's it to you?"

Jack shrugged. "Just a mite curious one could say."

The girl lifted her head and stared at him, her eyes locking with his. "Well curiosity killed the cat- or in this case, a daft fool."

"Sticks and stones love," he answered casually as he moved to the stool beside her. "You sound English," he commented whimsically. 

She chuckled a bit and set her drink down. "You sound surprised."

Jack watched as Gibbs sauntered off to help a scraggly man who had entered the bar, his fingers scratching his chin in thought. "So you got a name, lass?"

She leaned on an elbow against the bar and considered him a moment before shrugging. "May," she said hesitantly. She watched him raise an eyebrow in question before nodding.

"Good and now your real name?"

She spun around to glare at him, her nose wrinkling. Her brow puckered in contemplation as she sized him up and down. He had seen through her lie, something a lot of men seemed to overlook when it came down to this part of their conversation. She smiled at him. "Fine, Anamaria," she sighed. "You happy?"

He nodded in satisfaction at the answer. "Quite. Hmm, unique name, yet intriguing."

Anamaria smirked. "Intriguing?! I think you should have your head examined."

Jack looked baffled. He had just paid her a compliment, or so he thought, and she shot him down with a snide remark. She was a fiery one, with a lot of spirit and spunk. _And looks to match_, Jack thought smugly. 

There was a small chuckle drawing his head up, as he looked her, her expression one of amusement. "Don't worry," she quipped. "I'm not always a little smart ass. Only sometimes," she added as she leaned back and turned her head to glare at a table of guys who played cards. One of them quickly looked away, the anger flashing in his eyes before doing so.

Jack nodded in acknowledgment. "Oh good. I was beginning to worry."

Anamaria twisted in her seat and stared at him, the surprise on her young face. "You, worry? Since when did the famous Captain Jack Sparrow have anything to worry about?"

The pirate captain grinned widely at the use of Captain before his name before the grin faded. "You know who I am?"

She laughed, her head shaking. "Oh please! This is Tortuga! Everyone and his brother knows who you are!"

Jack thought it over before nodding and raising his bottle to her mug saying, "I'll drink to that!"

---

Anamaria fiddled with her drink; her vacant stare unnerving Jack. From the corner of his eye, he saw a dark figure head toward them as a voice greeted, "Well if it ain't the scurvy Captain Sparrow and the lovely Anamaria." A grubby hand rested its fingers on her arm as the man said, "How 'bout a dance, darlin'."

"I think not," she warned in a low tone. "Kindly take your hand off of me unless you want to be missing some fingers."

Jack watched with mild amusement at the interaction. He now knew why she had such an attitude toward him at first; self defense, especially with a crowd like this one. He saw the man step behind Anamaria, his hand tightening the grip on her. Jack saw something glint in the light and stumbled back as he watched Anamaria bring a dagger to the man's neck, pinning him against the counter.

"I said no," she seethed, the dagger pressed firmly to the man's neck. "When will you learn, no means no. Next time, I won't hesitate to take your fingers and feed them to the gulls. Now get lost," she hissed as she pushed away from him, turning to leave.

The man rubbed at his neck and laughed. "It seems we have an attitude tonight, eh boys?" With an evil glare, he gazed over at Jack, a sinister grin on his face. "Tell me, Sparrow, do ye think you'll win the bet?"

The statement caught Anamaria's attention as she spun around, her eyes searching Jack's as the man went on. "Ain't a one of us been able to bed that wench there, what makes ye think ya can? Ye ain't better than us, but if ye win, I'll buy ye a drink, how's that sound?"

An expression passed over Jack's face as his hand lingered over the hilt of sword. He opened his mouth to retort when a soft voice cut him off. "I was a bet?"

Jack's head snapped up as he saw Anamaria standing there, her hands balled into fists, her lips set in an angry scowl. "I thought you were different, Jack Sparrow, but now I know you're no better than the rest of them."

He jumped from his chair, the man beside him laughing as he watched Anamaria run from the room. "Ana, wait!" he called as he stumbled out the door after her, tripping over his own feet. By the time he was up again, she was gone with nothing but the fog greeting him.

---

****

A/N: _The author has nothing to say at this time, your honor. _

****

Review Thanks: 

__

Rat, Cal, Jackfan2, The Sirius Sparrow, and Childlike Empress. I know its not much, a short chapter, but longer than one. Just a small update, a little scraggly something needed to get the show going. Hopefully from here out, things will tend to get a bit more interesting. I hope. If not, I'll revise it, and try until I get it right. N'joy!

-J


	3. Squared

****

Disclaimer: Pretty standard if you catch my drift. I, the author, am just borrowing these characters without permission, with all intentions of returning them. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves. _So get off my case and go sue somebody else. I hear the doughnut shop is a good place to start. _Pirates of the Caribbean ® All rights reserved, Disney 2002-03. _

Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

__

Chapter Three- Squared

---

Jack stumbled out of a bar, his heavy coat slung over his shoulders in a heap. He slurred his greetings to the lovely ladies standing outside the tavern door, their brightly painted faces smiling back at him. He tipped his hat to them as passed on by, their smiles fading. He picked his way through the crowded streets, the bodies of several drunken men scattered across the dirt.

He shook his head and made his way up a dark alley, the path taken memorized in the back of his mind. He sidestepped a few crates, tripping in the process, the half-empty rum bottle in his hand falling to the ground. He cursed to himself as he bent to pick it up, his dirty fingers scrabbling for the bottle. 

A crack from behind brought his head up, his hand fingering the hilt of his sword. He swung around, his dark eyes narrowing, "I know you're there- show yourself."

A buffed figure stepped from the shadows; the dark outline every bit as chilling as the cackle that accompanied it. Jack tensed as the figure came into the light, his hand gripping his sword firmly. "Well if it ain't the rat from the tavern," the person quipped. "Are ye lost pal?"

Jack stared at him. "Are you blind?" he asked back. "Or just plain stupid?"

"Ye think you're funny, don'tcha?"

"No more than you are ugly," Jack retorted, his hand gesturing to the other man's face. "Now what can I help you with?"

The shadowed figure growled. "I don't think ye know you're place, scum. Allow me to show ye," he offered pulling his fist back and letting it fly.

---

He staggered through the dark streets, grumbling and cursing as he went. A small line of blood trickled down his lip and he wiped it away, wincing as he did so. The grumbling continued as he walked on, a whispered 'bloody fool' here and there as he kicked at the loose cobblestones. He had been on his way to see a friend, whose location had been revealed by a trusty source, Gibbs undoubtedly, when he had been so rudely interrupted in the alley. 

Despite the several tankards of rum he had become quite close to throughout the day, he wasn't as drunk as he appeared to be and was thus able to defend himself, though it looked like a bloody cat fight by the time it was over. He smirked, his swagger momentarily swerving too far to the left as he thought, D_runk! Why I'm never dru- _he trailed off as he slumped against a wall, his mind fuzzy as he shook his head. _Now what was I saying- Oh yes! Why I'm never drunk! Ok, there was that one time with that bearded lady, but that doesn't count. _He shuddered at the memory as he pushed himself from the wall and slowly continued his way up the dark path.

---

Anamaria stood in the middle of the room, small rays of moonlight splashing over her feet. She clutched the towel closer to her as she ran her fingers through her wet hair, her nails raking out any unwanted tangles. She crossed the floor and stood in front of a small chest of drawers, her hands scaling the drawers for the right one.

She pulled a shirt over her head allowing the towel to fall to the floor as she pulled on some breeches and combed out her hair. She turned to blow the candle on a nearby desk out when a sound that ironically sounded like a rock thrown against her window, caused her to look up, her dark eyes narrowing. Leaning over, she withdrew a dagger from under her pillow as she tiptoed across the floor, her bare feet making no sound.

Standing in the shadow of the tattered curtain she stared out the window to the ground below to see an empty street. Shaking her head telling herself it was her imagination she turned to leave, when once again another rock against the window pane accompanied by a muffled voice calling her name stopped her. Pulling the curtain back, Ana opened the window and stuck her head out. 

"Anamaria, down here."

Anamaria peered down and squinted, the moonlight uncovering a figure standing hidden in some bushes. "Jack? What are you doing? How'd you find me?"

Jack stumbled out of the bushes cursing as he stopped to pick a thorn from his bottom. He dusted himself off and stared up at her, "An old friend told me. Now are you going to let me in or not?"

"Not," Ana replied as she stood back, her hand reaching to close the window. "Goodnight Mr. Sparrow."

"Oh come on, Ana! It's bloody freezing out here!"

The young woman paused and sighed, "Fine. Meet me at the back door," she gave in. She watched Jack head that way before she called out, "And watch out for the thorn bus-" her warning was cut off as she heard a curse and a small yelp followed by 'Stupid bloody thorn bushes!' Shaking her head, she closed the window and hurried downstairs to let Jack in.

---

It seemed like an eternity that Jack waited for Ana to open the door as he began to drum his fingers on the door impatiently. He heard shuffling inside and finally the door opened with Ana behind it as she shooed a scrawny brown ball of fur out into the night. 

"Sorry, had to put the cat out," she commented with a sheepish smile. She swung the door open a bit more allowing Jack to step inside when she exclaimed, "My God Jack! What happened to you?"

Jack brushed past her into a small kitchen area as he stated, "I ran into your little buddy Benny on the way here." He sagged heavily against a wall, the anger in his eyes as he explained what had happened, how he had run into the same guy from the tavern several nights before when he had first met Anamaria.

Ana sighed apologetically as she took his arm and braced his body against hers as she led him upstairs. "I'm really sorry about that, Jack. Ben has always been like that- he thinks he owns me and he'll stop at nothing to make sure everyone knows it," she helped him to the bed and stepped back motioning for him to remove his shirt. 

Shrugging out of the shirt, Jack watched her, "Yeah but you don't belong to him, so why-" he let the sentence trail off hoping she'd catch his drift.

And she did.

Retrieving some bandages from her desk she turned back to him, her dark eyes filled with resentment. "Because I'm the only girl this side of Tortuga whose reputation he hasn't destroyed."

Jack's mind filtered back to his first night back on the island; the memory of him and Ana at the tavern, Benny, the blockhead who tried seducing Ana and had drug Jack into the mess by way of a bet to which Jack had no participation in. Sure, the gentlemen at that particular table had offered him a deal in it, but he had declined, something in the back of his mind telling him it was a mistake; and for the first time, Jack Sparrow listened to reason.

But he had still fallen victim to the bet regardless of his will, or lack of.

"You know I didn't agree to that bet," he suddenly blurted out as Ana dabbed at a cut on his chest.

Her face wrinkled in rancor followed by a shadow of apology. "I know," she answered as she ran a finger over the small cut.

Jack's head came up as he stared at her. "You do?" he asked incredulously. 

"Aye, I do," she replied as she continued to tend to his other various cuts and scrapes. "Gibbs' the old fool, he scouted me out days ago to, as he put it, talk some sense into me. Said that you never had a part in the bet and that you were a good man- as good as they came."

The pirate captain chuckled. "Not so sure about the good man part," he teased.

Ana ran a cloth over his busted lip causing him to jerk back slightly. "That's what I said," she agreed as she poked at his bottom lip to see if it still bled.

"So even though you knew that, you refused to find me and tell me, eh?" Jack weaseled with a grin.

"I didn't refuse to do anything," she snapped at him. "Tortuga is a big place, how was I too know which bar you would be frequenting!"

They sat in uncomfortable silence as Ana went about finishing her task before she spoke up. "I'm sorry, for doubting you. I should have listened to your side of the story before storming off."

Jack waved her off, "No harm done."

Ana chuckled, "Except to maybe your pride."

"Aye, except to my pride," he echoed. 

She stood up, done with her task, a small smile on her face. "So we're square then?"

Jack replaced his shirt as he too stood up, his dirty fingers tracing the bandage on his chest. "Aye, we're squared."

---

****

Author's Notes: Quick notes, not much to say- more on the next chapter. Story still not moving that much, I'm doing the best I can- had to get a little motivation back. And now that the holidays are seemingly over, hopefully things will start out better and get interesting or what not.

Also… a few small 'plugs' as you call them. Looking for some enjoyable reading…? Well look no further- a few stories to satisfy those grown up tastes!

Midnight Rescue by Lykosdracos 

First Mate & Best Friend by BlueWolf2 

Salt Water by Arien Star

A few for right now- now if you are an author and read any of these stories listed, be a good reader and for every review someone has submitted to any story you have written- be kind and repay the favor, every writer likes feedback, regardless. 

Review Thanks in the next chapter.

-J


	4. Sleep and Run

****

Disclaimer: Pretty standard if you catch my drift. I, the author, am just borrowing these characters without permission, with all intentions of returning them. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves. _So get off my case and go sue somebody else. I hear the doughnut shop is a good place to start. _Pirates of the Caribbean ® All rights reserved, Disney 2002-03. _

Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

__

Chapter Four- Sleep and Run

---

Ana moved to the beside table where she lit another candle, the flame offering a small amount of light, the shadows flickering on Jack's face. "So tell me about yourself, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack relished in the glow of his title she had addressed him with before turning to her. "There's not much to tell I am afraid."

The dark skinned woman gawked at him. "What, no tantalizing escape stories? No spun tales of pillaging or plundering?" she looked at him from across the room, her hands on her hips. 

He didn't notice the look in her eyes as she watched him for he was too busy watching her, his own eyes glued to her body. The white shirt she wore clung to her, numerous spots wet from her damp hair, and the posture she was standing in wasn't helping matters any. 

"If you keep on staring like that, I'll be forced to pluck your eyeballs out and feed them to the gulls," she teased.

Jack snapped back, a sheepish grin on his face. "As flattering as that offer sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass, thank you."

Ana shrugged as she sat at the edge of the bed, her gaze unmoving from his. "So what about you?" he asked breaking the stare. "Why don't you enlighten me about yourself."

She laughed as she craned her neck to study him. "Like what? You already know all my secrets."

"Do I?"

Standing up she shook a finger at him. "Don't play games with me, Sparrow. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Perhaps," was his reply, "What I do know is that you're a gypsy and a damned good dancer. And you're obviously not easily persuaded by dashing men such as myself cause let's face it, most women can't resist the 'Sparrow Charm.' So… did I miss anything?"

"You forgot pigheaded, stubborn, obnoxious and daft in your description, Captain," she corrected.

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So I have. But by all means, lass, far be it my wish to tell a strong, independent woman such as yourself that she is all of the above."

His remark would have surely merited a slap had she been in slapping distance, but instead he got a pillow to the face followed by laughter. "Do you really think I'm a good dancer?"

He shook his head with fervor, his trademark grin on his face. "Aye, a lovely damned good dancer at that."

"Oh now you're just kissing up!"

He shrugged. He was telling the truth, but Ana was a woman, they never believed a single word a man told them, even if it was a compliment. Although, he did think she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. _Ok, scratch that thought, _he cringed. _Women don't like to be called creatures no matter how beautiful you think they are. _

And Anamaria was a beautiful woman. At least in Jack's eyes, but it seemed, he was not the only guy who thought this. He saw the looks she got when she danced, when she walked into that bar. The looks he got when she talked to him. Yes, he had to admit, Ana was absolutely stunning- her deep brown eyes, the pouty lips, the slender figure, the legs-

__

My God the legs! Jack's mind pointed out. 

"What are you thinking about?"

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Jack said the first thing that came to his mind. "How nice your legs are."

"What?"

His head snapped up warranting a crack of his neck as he stared her in the eye, "Um, h-how nice r-rum kegs are," he stuttered.

She moved closer to him, the expression on her face hard and cold. "That's not what you said," she stated, her eyes boring into his.

"Yes it is," he lied.

"No it's not," she chastised. "You said something about legs."

Jack paled. "I don't know what you are talking about. Me, talking about legs, how absurd."

Ana's eyes widened. "How dare you," she seethed. "I allow you into my home, help you and this is how you repay me? By lying to me, and bold faced no doubt!"

Caught red-handed, Jack absently pointed to the door, a forced smile on his face as he commented, "Oh wow, look at the time."

Ana took a step forward, her arm raising slightly causing Jack to tumble back cowering. "What are you doing?" she questioned, a smirk on her face.

"Don't hit me," Jack pleaded bringing a hand to shield his face.

The young woman tilted her head. "I wasn't going to. But maybe I should."

"Well if you weren't going to slap me then why all the-" he paused and mimicked her actions. 

Ana huffed as she leaned forward, "I was going to do this," she started as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt bringing him closer. She lifted her other arm and Jack flinched, afraid he was going to find her fist connecting with his head; God only knew he had had his share in the slapping industry. Veering back, Jack panicked and made ready to make a break for it should Ana indeed take advantage of the situation and let him hold one.

Instead of her fist meeting his face, her fingers laced through his hair as Jack's whimpers were silenced suddenly by the sheer shock of the fact that Ana, _THE_ Anamaria to be specific, was kissing _HIM_!

She quickly pulled back, a questioning look on her face as Jack murmured, "Well that was unexpected."

Ana gave an exasperated sigh of frustration as she playfully shoved him back. She turned on her heels, ready to give him space when his arm immediately snaked around her waist pulling her back, his lips lingering by her ear, his breath hot whispers on her neck.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Leaning into his grasp, she slowly craned her neck to face him, her lips hovering before his. "No where now, it seems," she replied. "Though it did look as though Captain Jack Sparrow had momentarily, been bested."

Jack grinned, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Love, Captain Jack Sparrow will never be bested in a battle of wits."

Ana laughed as she turned to stare at him. "A battle of wits now, is it?" she tapped his shoulder roughly. "Then I'd say, it's a shame Jack Sparrow, that you have come, unarmed."

"That's Captain," Jack corrected as he gently pushed her back toward the small bed in the room. "And I'll show you unarmed."

---

Waking up beside a grumbling, snoring, drooling body of warmth, was not Ana's idea of a 'good morning,' and far from the dream of it being peaceful, if at all. However, peaceful was not the case as she heard a familiar sound from the kitchen and she was sure she was cursed, if not being punished for having done what she did, or perhaps what _they _did. She blushed at the thought and then chided herself for being so childish as she jumped from the bed taking half the bed sheets with her at the same time.

Jack immediately sat up awakened by the commotion- or the draft he felt, to which, Ana was not sure. He watched her before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his hands nimbly searching for the lost articles of his clothing strewn across the room. With an amused smile he finally asked, "Why you so jumpy?"

Ana turned around as she pulled on a long nightshirt, her face contorted in worry. "My father-"

"Won't have to know about this," Jack finished for her as he pulled on his trousers.

The dark skinned woman glared at him as she gathered his shirt and boots and shoved them into his arms. "No fool! My father is home," she whispered harshly. She pushed him toward the open window, her head every so often turning to the door. "Hurry, you must leave. He'll be up any moment now to wake me- it's market day."

Jack hopped around trying to pull his boots on, "Market day?"

"Yes! I don't have time to explain, just hurry."

The pirate captain teetered back as Ana once again ushered him to her open window. She stopped to pull on a pair of breeches along her way, leaving them unfastened in her hurry to spring Jack from his death trap. "Use the trellis to climb down," she pointed out as she herded him out the window.

__

Use the trellis she says, he rolled his eyes before stopping, a look of realization on his face. _Now there was an idea, _he thought. _Why didn't I think of that last night! _He stopped his escape momentarily and turned to look at her. "Will I see you again?"

Ana bit her lower lip as she cast a wary glance to her door. She opened her mouth to reply when she heard a voice from outside the room beckon to her. "Look for me in the market place," she offered.

The approaching footsteps alerted Ana to her father's appearance as she successfully got Jack out the window and watched him begin his descent down the trellis. Just as she was about to sigh with relief, she jumped back, startled to see Jack's face before her.

"What are yo-" she was cut off as Jack captured her lips in a last kiss, tipped his hat and shimmied down the trellis. She watched him pull on his shirt and walk away, relief filling her at the almost fumbled escape. There was a quick knock on her door before it opened and Ana turned to greet her father, a feigned smile on her face.

"Ana, up with the sun I see. Hurry now, we have much to do today."

Nodding her assent, she watched him leave before turning to see if the pirate captain had made his getaway only to find that Captain Jack Sparrow had already disappeared.

---

****

Author's Notes: Ok, now this originally was a part of chapter 3, and as much as I am firm believer in 'long' chapters and such, this was just too long. So I had to mutilate it and make it two chapters, which in reality is better than just one long chapter because, the longer the chapters, the less chapters you all get to read and impatiently wait for.

And now on with our **Review Thanks** made possible by _readers like YOU! _

Cal- Yes, yes! More scraggly things to come, I assure you. I hope you had a nice and pleasant vacation and may the New Year bring even more enjoyable stories and scraggly things.

Childlike Empress- Thanks, and I agree! That's why Anamaria is so fun to write with, because no matter how you make her background, her heritage or her personality, it's never wrong because there is no definite proof of what her background/life was like.

Jackfan2- As much as it pains me to say this, Jack and Ana (the characters) are fiction, and I'm sure they won't mind where I leave them because it appears to me that Ana is just intent on slapping him for everything he does. Which is why it's funny. 

The Sirius Sparrow- Again, thanks for the compliments and encouragement. And glad it was mysterious and suspenseful enough- that's what I am after.

Special Eddie- What's a little rum as back story to the Jack/Ana-ness too, eh? Always another vein to travel when one becomes clogged. Hope you got the 'gift' I sent you, and if so, I have another if you are interested. Custom made pictures- get 'em while they're hot.

Lykosdracos- Hi! Glad you are enjoying this as much as I am. Well… when it doesn't decide to be a pain and block me from any good ideas. -_- And maybe it's just me, but I can't seem to get your update on Chapter 7… will try another route. (kicks ff.net)

Soul, Peace 'n Chicken Grease-

-J

****


	5. Losing the 'Us'

****

Disclaimer: Pretty standard if you catch my drift. I, the author, am just borrowing these characters without permission, with all intentions of returning them. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves. _So get off my case and go sue somebody else. I hear the doughnut shop is a good place to start. _Pirates of the Caribbean ® All rights reserved, Disney 2002-03. _

Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

__

Chapter Five- Losing the 'Us'

__

I never had schoolin' but he taught me well with his smooth southern style…

---

So Jack stuck around after that, and every day for a solid month he visited me. I can't recall just how many hours we spent walking along the beach, or talking or just star gazing. We were together many times after the first, a fact that to this day remains the source of our relationship. True, I was only eighteen, he only twenty-four but to us, age was never a question. It's not such an attraction like his eyes and smile was.

He was quite the catch back then, and I kept on telling myself that there were a lot of women out there with their eye on him. I noticed a lot of them were jealous; a simple sneer when I wasn't looking told measures of feelings. My parents despised him and took every opportunity they could to run him into the ground, yet they remained silent in his presence. 

He taught me so much about life and it's offers. We shared so many secrets and so much more. He told me of his ship, the _Black Pearl, _and beneath the new moon, he told me of his betrayal by his first mate, Barbossa. He shared his tale with me, his scars, sometimes his dreams. I told him of my past, of my family and relayed the tale of why the gypsies were condemned. 

Those were the days, the memories I hold so dear, and yet- they too have now become dreams.

Jack and I were so different, but so alike. We both yearned for adventure, for the feeling of the sea beneath our feet and the wind in our hair. His tales of captaining enthralled me and I looked forward to every story I could get out of him. But some things were left hidden to himself only- promises were among those things. 

One night he promised to take me onboard his ship with him when he once again was her captain, to whisk me away off my feet and take me far away on an adventure I'd not forget. It was a promise I held close, one that gave me the determination to go on day to day, and a promise that picked me up only to allow me to fall.

He never did keep his promise, I should have known. Should have seen the signs; he wasn't going to stay true to what he said, he was going to leave me. His ship meant so much to him and the sea would never give him up- not to a landlubber like myself. And then one day he came to me, that apologetic expression upon his face. 

I was losing Jack and didn't even know it; we were losing the _us…_

---

They walked arm in arm down the street catching the looks of several people as they passed; Ana held her chin high as Jack avoided their gazes, his own eyes concentrating on his boots. She did not know why, but for some reason it felt like he was hiding something from her today; he had been silent most of the day, an attitude which she knew was so unlike him.

She had asked earlier that morning what was bothering him, but he had swept the question aside and assured her all was fine, so Ana didn't press that matter. She figured he'd tell her when he was ready, same as he had done so often before.

"So what's on the schedule for this evening, love?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

Ana momentarily paused, her brow creased in concentration. "Well, the council is having a gathering tonight after sunset, I'm obligated to be there."

Jack watched her, a sly grin coming to his face as he asked, "Dancing?"

She laughed at him, taking his arm as they continued walking down the street, "Of course," she answered matter-of-factly. "I'd much rather dance than present the dancers."

"I'd rather you dance too," Jack added innocently.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Sure you would," she prompted. "Same goes for anything with two legs in a skirt."

"Not necessarily," he corrected. "The only legs in a skirt I want to be looking at, are yours."

She chuckled then, drawing him closer as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "What about you?" she questioned. "What are your plans?"

"Haven't got any to be honest," he answered, shielding his eyes from the sun as he tilted his head upward. "Figured I'd go see Gibbs, maybe get drunk or-"

"Or you could join me," Ana finished for him.

Jack looked down at her. "What of your parents, Ana? We both know they don't like me," he made a face. "Have you seen the looks they give me when I am around?"

"Oh don't be silly," Ana chided. "Of course they like you. They're just… well, being parents. C'mon Jack, give them a chance to get to know you."

He wrinkled his nose. "Haven't I?"

She playfully shoved him, "Not with that attitude you haven't. So will you?"

"We gonna meet afterward?" he asked hopefully, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Placing a finger under her chin, she pretended to think hard before answering him, "Only if you promise to come," she taunted.

He stared at her, his sun kissed face wrinkling. "Alright, alright, we have an accord. I'll go to your 'party' tonight-" he trailed off as she kissed him.

"And I'll show you my world," she quickly stated picking up where he left off.

Jack grinned as they started walking again, "I like your world, it's my kind of place."

---

Night happened upon them and soon Ana was dragging Jack toward the center of the small town; even in the distance he could see the glow of a fire on the horizon and the sweet melody of fiddles and voices filled the air.

Ana pulled him through the crowded streets toward a small group standing in a circle at the fire's edge. She disappeared into the group of dancers and before he knew it, he had been separated from her as the meeting started. He yawned as the minute's drug by as an elder of the council spoke out about the dawning of a new era where their kind would be welcomed among the nobles and peasants alike.

He started to nod off when a loud cheer brought him to and he watched as several of the women began to dance around the fire and soon random people of the crowd joined them. Jack backed up through the mass of people trying to blend in or at least vanish from the sight of the one's rejoicing and enjoying the music. He spotted a familiar face in the crowd circling the fire, an expression of pure enjoyment in her eyes.

Ana danced alongside several others, her fingers holding the hem of her long skirt as she twirled about. He continued to watch her every move, much as he had done the first night he saw her. She was magnificent; such fluid movements as if she were one with the music.

__

As much as I am one with the sea, Jack thought sadly. He cocked his head to one side as he watched her spot him, a smile lighting up her face as she moved closer to him, a twinkle in her eye. She made her way to him where she stopped before him, a hand on her hip as she grabbed his arm, "Come dance with me, Sparrow," she suggested as she drug him out into the crowd.

Hours later, the dancing and singing were still going on, the fire slowly getting smaller as several people began to branch off gradually as others yet continued to dance. Ana and Jack had long since disappeared from the crowd, their absence never even being noticed.

---

****

A/N: It's not long, I know and the next chapter, ultimately and probably the last chapter, will be even shorter I am afraid. Then perhaps I'll do a follow-up of this one- it all relies on how life goes and what reality has in store for us. 

Also, review Thanks will be next chapter, so here's just a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed already.

-J


	6. Where He Belongs

****

Disclaimer: Pretty standard if you catch my drift. I, the author, am just borrowing these characters without permission, with all intentions of returning them. Nor do I own the lyrics to _Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves. _So get off my case and go sue somebody else. I hear the doughnut shop is a good place to start. _Pirates of the Caribbean ® All rights reserved, Disney 2002-03. _

Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

__

Chapter Six- Where He belongs

****

--- 

Ana woke with the sunlight spilling over her face, the warmth bringing a smile to her lips. She rolled over, her outstretched arm landing on an empty pillow. Sitting up, she frowned at the rumpled bed sheets that were void of a person; Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sliding from the bed, she crossed the room and slowly dressed, her day just beginning. 

She had looked for him in the market as she made her way through the streets, but found nothing. She had even looked in the bars as she passed by and even the inns, but still there was no sight of him. She finally gave up and went on her way, her day's chores keeping her from searching any longer.

When the sun had set, Ana was convinced that Jack had finally left Tortuga, out to chase his dream of finding his ship. It wasn't until Jack was climbing over her windowsill and falling to the floor, that she knew otherwise. He had a smug grin on his face as he dusted himself off, but it was quickly wiped away as Ana's palm connected with his left cheek, thus starting a long chain event of slaps that would befall him for the rest of his life.

"Ok, ok!" he surrendered. "I know I deserved that-"

Ana glared at him, "Damn straight you did, Sparrow! You just up and left, no goodbye, no explanation, no nothing! You deserved that slap and so much more and you're lucky a slap was all you got!"

Jack raised his hands in defeat, "There is a good explanation for it though, it being that, the explanation is currently sitting in your kitchen with a paper."

"My parents?"

He nodded, the trinkets in his hair clinking softly. "Aye, they came home earlier than expected last night and came in to check on you," he said. "I almost got caught and luckily for me, your dad was too drunk and your mum to occupied keeping him on his feet that they didn't see me slip out the window."

She looked at him, her eyes searching his face for any hint of untruth. Finally she nodded accepting his reason before she allowed him to sit down. The grin on his face returned and she suddenly got the feeling there was more to his story, "What are you hiding?"

He looked at her, the grin getting wider. "Your parents weren't too drunk or occupied to notice you though," he commented taking a sudden interest at his dirty fingernails.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack propped his feet up on her desk as he leaned back, the chair teetering precariously on it's back legs, "Now they both think you sleep in the buff."

Ana's face went from surprise to anger in five seconds flat as she grabbed a pillow and flung it at him. The feather filled object hitting Jack in the face causing him to tip backwards, chair and all as he flailed his arms about wildly before striking the floor. "Ouch…"

---

"So what did you do all day besides drink and get into trouble?" Ana voiced the question as she on the edge of bed staring at Jack from across the room.

He allowed the thin curtains to fall back into place as he moved from the window, a hand rising to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. "Well see, I uh, I met this man, down at the docks and well…" he trailed off, his gaze dropping to the floor before returning to her.

"Ana, look, you're a wonderful girl, a great dancer and one hell of a lover," he tried, crouching down to come eye level with her. "But I can't, I can't stay- there is too much out there for me, the sea's in my blood Ana and I can't forget that no matter how much I try. She calls to me, it's time for me return to her and reclaim my rightful place upon her waves."

"You're going after the _Pearl,_" Ana supplied.

Jack fidgeted a bit before standing, "Aye, I am. She's my ship and I'm her Captain- you can't have one without the other," he paused, taking the moment to stare at the woman on the bed. She held her chin up as she fought to be strong and to keep her anger in check. She was an adult, and she would handle this situation as one. She would not fling herself at his feet and beg him to stay nor would she cry for this man even though her heart felt as if it were shriveling.

"Look, I promised to come back once I got my ship, didn't I?" he asked skeptically. 

Ana rose to her feet, her arms crossed, "Yes but you also promised to take me with you!"

Jack cringed. "Ana, I'd love to take you with me, but see, there's a problem," he continued. "The captain who has agreed to give me passage is a firm believer of not having a woman onboard."

"Well I could disguis-"

"Absolutely not!" Jack interrupted. "Do you know what they'd do to you if they found out you were a woman?"

Ana hung her head. "Fine. Just go Jack," her voice was a whisper as she clenched her fists tightly. "Go back to the sea and the ship that you love so much. I won't stop you, I can't stop you- nothing I'd say or do would ever stop you from going. Your heart belongs out there, not here and I was a fool to think otherwise. Please," she whispered. "Just go."

He took a step forward and rested a hand on her arm causing her to turn and look at him. His callused thumb stroked her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her, a slight hope that it would make things better. As his lips brushed hers, he felt her tense before he felt the hand coming into contact with his face. He stumbled back, a hand pressed to his cheek as he watched her turn her back to him. 

"Go," she seethed not looking at him. "Please, just leave me alone."

Jack stood uncomfortably before turning on his heels. He had done what he had set out to do, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. He started to climb out the window when he stopped and looked over at her, "I set sail in the morning when the sun has risen. Will you be there to see me off?"

Ana spun around, a look of anger and desperation in her eyes as she pointed at him, "You are leaving me here to chase after some ship after everything we've been through and you still have the nerve to ask me to see you off?"

He gave a small dip of his head, a spark of hope crossing his features. "No," the answer was cold but forced and she adverted her gaze from his. "You are an adult Jack, a captain of your very own ship, you can take care of yourself," she added. "And therefore, you can see yourself off as well, alone."

Jack thought of protesting, but found his lips and words not cooperating. With a sigh and a whispered apology, he disappeared out the window and into the night.

---

The sun rose just like it did every other day, but for some reason, it seemed a bit gloomier than usual. Ana slipped through the streets quietly as she made her way down to the beach. She had told Jack she wouldn't be there, but she tossed and turned all night with her answer, the fear of him not returning afterward keeping her awake.

So when she saw the sun begin to rise in the distance, she silently left the house in search of Jack. She didn't rush down to the docks but instead walked slowly allowing herself some time to think. As she neared the harbor, she could hear the shouts of the fisherman and the sailors and her heart skipped a beat as she picked up her pace.

She ran down the wooden dock looking for the ship when a thought came to her, _Jack never told me the name of the ship or the Captain! The harbor master! He'd know which ship it was!_

Ana soon found the harbormaster and asked him of a ship that was due to sail out with the sunrise and he told her the name of the ship and the captain. She frowned as she said, "But I do not see it here.

The harbormaster chuckled a bit. "Girlie, the _Red Tide_ has done sailed out. Captain was a bit 'head o' schedule so they left earlier than expected," he explained as he pushed past her.

Ana stood along the beach, the surf washing up over her feet as she watched the sun slowly continue to rise. She used to love watching the sunrise and sunset, but this was the first sunrise she wished had not happened, and for the first time, she cried.

---

I never said goodbye and I should have, I know that now. Instead I hated him for leaving me, and I even told him to leave, my feelings betraying how I really felt. I remembered the sunrise on my face as my heart sank in my chest just as the sun sets; I wouldn't ever see him again. I couldn't blame him if he never returned or never thought about it, it was my own fault- I know that too. 

I never saw him after that and I never heard from him, but I heard the rumors. Rumors that the _Red Tide _the ship which he set sail on, had been destroyed by the Navy. Turns out, the ship was disguised as a merchant vessel and run by a group of rumrunners under the command of a pirate. My thoughts turned to Jack and the fear that he had died during the raid, but later rumors said that he was still alive and still chasing after the _Pearl. _

Gossip spread from one side of Tortuga to the next; I heard that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was making his way across the Caribbean and he slowly built a name for himself as did the _Black Pearl. _

The days turned to weeks and then months and finally years, and before I knew it, it had been six years since Jack had left Tortuga and myself behind. And during the six years, he accomplished so much, but never got any closer to achieving his goal and getting his ship back. In six years he had commandeered a total of three ships, all of which were mercilessly sunk during a battle or raid of some sort either against the British Navy, the Spaniards or Privateers. 

He raided several ports along his way, was wanted by almost every official the King had and yet, he still continued to make his way across the Caribbean waters, following his dream. He had no more run-ins with certain islands although later, rumor had it that he had fallen into the hands of the East India Trading Company; the stories of that misfortune to this day still ringing in my ears.

Then for a solid year everything was quiet, there were no rumors of the infamous Captain, no tales of his escapades, no legends of his adventures or treasure hunts. There was nothing but silence as Jack was forgotten and put on the backburner while the dreaded Captain Barbossa took the spotlight and for the longest time I feared the worst had happened. 

Jack had said that night, that his rightful place was with the sea, and I started to believe that maybe the sea had claimed him as her own; that he was where he truly belonged.

And then one day, fate seemed to take pity on me, and once again, my world was turned upside down…

---

****

A/N: Ok, this concludes GT&T and I hope you all enjoyed the ride! It's short, I know but sometimes small is better. And by popular demand (and threats) a sequel to this will be out shortly, but when, I am not sure. So until then, keep on reading/writing or whatever it is that you do! (So skip to your loo, while I'll do what I do best…)

****

Review Thanks- 

Jackfan2- thanks for all the reviews, and the time you've spared reading! You're the best!

Cal- same for you, thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading the lengthy tidbits about what you like/favor, it helps out a lot with future chapters! Also, no sweat about not having email or whatnot. Maybe one day, until then, I'll continually look forward to your reviews and kind words.

Special Eddie- Yeah it's the last, but there will be more, one way or another! Glad you have enjoyed it thus far and hopefully anything done in the future will enthrall you as well! Glad to see you got the email/image in one piece! And again, thanks!


End file.
